You'll have to get used to it
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Il n'est pas sure de s'y habituer. Même un an après.


**Hey !**

 **Parce que... Parce que ?**

.

 **Edit 24/05/18 - parce que la faute perturbait** Snowfea **. x)  
**

.

* * *

.

 _ **You'll have to get used to it**_

.

Ils sont dans l'allée du supermarché. C'est calme et doux. La musique ronronne dans les haut-parleurs. Et seul le bruit discret des chariots et de la caisse électronique trouble l'endroit.

Castiel avance à ses côtés. Il a tenut à porter le panier - parce qu'il est un ange et qu'il ne se fatigue pas, mais Dean le soupçonne d'être comme un enfant. Et alors qu'il glisse son regard sur les étiquettes, ce sont ses doigts qui frôlent ceux du chasseur. Et il rougit, alors que cet ange se contente d'attraper les aliments.

C'est à la caisse, alors que les 'bip' réveillent lentement Dean. C'est à la caisse que Castiel passe dans son dos. Que sa main s'attarde à sa hanche. Et que la jeune femme ne leur dise d'un sourire entendu :

\- Vous êtes vraiment adorables.

Et Dean rougit.

Ils sont dans une station-essence. Et Sam se sépare pour réunir les litres de sel qu'il leur faut. Ils avancent. Se fixent des yeux. Sourient. Attrapent ces gâteaux que Dean aime et ces salades dont le cadet rafole. La musique est pop, un poil rock. Les voitures passent en sourdine comme un voile de conte.

Ils déambulent un instant. Se moquent de Sam. Et les doigts de Castiel se glissent sur sa nuque pour le faire se pencher. Pour lui montrer une boisson japonaise. Qui goûte d'étrangeté et de lointain. Mais Dean se concentre sur les doigts qui enlacent sa peau et provoquent un frisson.

C'est en payant. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de cartes. Qu'ils manquent une dizaine de dollars aux chasseurs. C'est la jeune fille aux dreadlocks et aux piercings. Des badges qui rappellent la Gay Pride à Dean. Qui leur soupire en leur tendant le sac, clin d'œil à l'appuie :

\- Oubliez, mais c'est bien parce que vous avez le culot de vous assumez au Texas les gars.

Et Dean rougit.

Ils sont au cinéma. La musique d'ambiance est désagréable et trop forte. Le brouahah de la foule réunie dans le hall agace Dean. Mais la voix de l'ange qui lui murmure à l'oreille, si _près._ C'est une torture.

Ils se frayent un chemin jusqu'au guichet. Demandent deux places pour le dernier _Marvel_ \- parce que Dean n'en rate aucun et que Sam l'a déjà vus. C'est le visage de Castiel tout proche. Son souffle dans son cou. Sa nuque. Sur sa peau. C'est le froid de l'automne et la chaleur de cet ange. Ce sont des frissons.

C'est en pianotant sur son écran que l'adolescent demande. C'est un regard habitué. Qui ne semble pas dérangé. Choqué. Agacé. Ce sont des doigts en suspensions pendant qu'il attend leur réponse :

\- Vous voulez le tarif spécial couple ?

Et Dean rougit.

Ils sont au restaurant. Un de ces fast-foods que l'Humain aime tant. Celui qui borde la route prêt de Lebanon. Il y a du monde mais ils se fichent du bruit. De la musique. Des cris. Parce qu'il y a le regard de Castiel qui se fixe sur lui. Que tout la grâce de l'ange ne s'occupe que de lui. Et le chasseur ne peut empêcher tout son être de vouloir autant y échapper que s'en rapprocher.

Ils déjeunent entre deux blagues et une remarque déplacée. Des hamburgers et des frites, que Dean échangent discrètement. Et c'est la serveuse qui revient. Lidya. La serveuse qui élève trois enfants. Celle qui les sert chaque fois qu'ils viennent se poser ici. Au visage rond et aux courbes douces. C'est un sourire de tendresse. C'est un plat dans sa main et deux bières qu'elle pose devant eux. Avec une phrase qui coule de gentillesse :

\- C'est offert par la maison. Pour fêter _ça_.

Et Dean rougit.

Alors la main de Cas traverse la table. Comme à chaque fois. Elle traverse l'air et le temps et enlace ses doigts. Et doucement, il fait glisser l'anneau en argent qui entoure son annulaire. Identique au sien.

Et l'ange à ce sourire doux et amoureux. Et tendre et gentil. Et si beau et parfait qu'il semble fait pour briller dans la nuit comme un phare.

\- Ça fait un an, Dean. Je pense que tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

Parce que non. Dean ne s'y habituera pas. Il ne s'habituera jamais à présenté Castiel comme ça.

A dire "mon mari".

Et ce, même un an après.


End file.
